Our Child the Sakura Tree
by XxJMLxX
Summary: "Polka, the Sakura Tree we always hang out at is about to die, someone poisoned it. I'll find out who did it, but before I do we must plant a new one. A new Sakura Tree, and we shall treat it like it was out child."-Natsume Hyuuga
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie: KONNICHIWA! Here's my new fanfiction Our Child the Sakura Tree! I hope that this Fanfiction will be successful! This is my first fanfic when Natsume and Mikan are not at school and is from a entire different world. Please enjoy and review!**

**Nagisa:XxJMLxX doesn't own any characters only the plot. The only character she owns is me, Nagisa!**

* * *

Normal POV

A young boy sat under a Sakura tree. His hair was raven and his crimson eyes, the thing that title him as a Hyuuga, was looking at a thick book.

Above the young boy was a sleeping girl. She was lying on a branch. Her favorite branch actually. Her hair is light brown tied into pig tails.

Today was irregular day.

When the young girls hazel eyes opened she was shocked.

_Did he not notice me?_

she wondered

"Excuse me? But who are you? "

The young boy just looked up at the girl to show her, his eyes.

"Wow! Your eyes are red thats so cool! I'm Mikan! Mikan Sakura."

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

He probably thought she would suddenly change and act like one of his maids or fan girls, after all he is the next for the throne.

"What are you reading Natsume-kun? It seems like a hard book."

"My parents are making me read this book. It's a book about the worlds best kings. It's pretty boring actually."

"Then what do you want to read?"

"Manga. My cousin always read manga."

"Why can't you?"

"Sakura, can you get down from there my neck hurts."

Mikan slowly climb down from the tree.

"There! So why can't you?"

"My parents won't allow it. I'm going to be the next king you know."

"Natsume can you call me Mikan please? I hope you do a great job as King!"

"Polka, Do you know who I am?"

"No...POLKA! HOW DID YOU SEE! PERVERT!"

Shocked Natsume thought I'm going to be king. No one dares to yell at me and this girl? She yells at me?

"You showed me."

Mikan raised her fist.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"

"MIKAN its time go home."

"Bye! Natsume see you soon!"

"Bye Polka."

* * *

Natsume's Pov

Mikan Sakura? I haven't heard about a Sakura. She is pretty strange, does she really not know who I am?

I am Natsume Hyuuga, young prince of Japan, 11 years old.

Who does not know the prince of Japan?

She even yelled at me, No one yells at me not even my parents.

"Sorry to disturb you Prince Natsume, but your parents call for you."

"Hn"

What do they want now?

* * *

"Natsume, We have finally found our long lost friend Izumi and Yuka. You will met their child tomorrow."

God another one of those stupid females, or males. I'll probably push them away. I already made a best friend, Ruka Nogi, prince of France.

Ahhhhh Ruka! We will meet again when he has his wedding and I have mine. Speaking of wedding Ruka was forced to have an arranged marriage, With the "Princess" of the ocean and technology, Hotaru Imai. She is not a princess more of a...celebrity. They won't marry until they turn 18.

At least I get the freedom to pick. I might not even be want to marry. All of the girls are sooooo clingy. But if don't I have to marry Sumire Shouda. I actually don't care if I do. She has a kind heart. But my other friend Koko, has a huge crush on her...

* * *

-Tomorrow Morning

Normal Pov

Natsume woke up earily in the morning to meet his parent's friend's put on more formal clothing and brushed his teeth, and made his way towards the living room.

"MOMMY, I'm tired! Why did I have to wake up earily?"

"Mikan be quiet please your going to meet your Aunt Kaoru."

"Is she actually my aunt? I mean are we blood related?"

"No Mikan."

"O-"

"Good Morning Yuka!"

"Kaoru?!"

They both ran for an embrace.

"Yo Izumi!"

"Hey Kaito!."

"So where's your Son?"

They all sat down in the living room.

"He should be here any minu-"

"Ohiyo Mom,Dad."

"Ohiyo Natsume, meet your Aunt Yuka and Uncle Izumi."

"Ohiyo Aunt Yuka and Unc-"

* * *

Natsume's Pov

God. I hate being so polite.

"Ohiyo Aunt Yuka and Unc-"

Before I could finish saying good morning I was swept off my feet onto my "Uncle's" Lap.

"God Kaito! You need to teach your son to have a good time!"

He put me down and bent down to my level.

"Natsume, act like we were your friends. After all I was there for your birth. And was the 3rd person to hold you."

"And the first to almost drop you!"

"IT WAS ACCIDENT! YUKA MADE ME HOLD MIKAN TOO-oh yeah Natsume meet my daughter Mikan Azumi."

WAIT! I just found out that I was almost dropped and he just totally changed the subject?

He pulls his daughter in front of me. and the first thing I said was

"Polka, I thought your name was Mikan Sakura."

"STOP CALLING ME POLKA!"

"Mikan? You guys met before? POLKA?"

Polka ran towards her dad and whisper into his ears.

"KAITO! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR SON WAS A PERVERT!"

"IZUMI what are you talking about."

"My daughter said that they met at the Sakura tree and he peeked at her...undergarments."

My father turned to me. I see him grin at me.

"Natsume, your going to take responsibility right."

As soon as Dad said that everyones attention was on me.

I grinned back and said

"Yes I'll take responsibility of THAT."

My Mom, Aunt Yuka and Dad started to laugh. But Polka and her father...

"RESPONSIBILITY? WHAT DO THEY MEAN DAD?"

"KAITO! YOUR SON BETTER TREAT HER CORRECTLY!"

Everything went crazy after that.

* * *

Normal POV

And a year after, the two started to date for 5 years. They are probably going to get married a year after. The sakura tree is now their special place. They are getting ready for the future. But sadly everything doesn't stay alive along the way.


	2. Chapter 2 Dead

**Jessie:OMG I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! MY account had some problems... **

* * *

Natsume's POV.

"POLKA! I TOLD YOU,NO!"

I walked out of the room pissed.

Polka and I have been dating for awhile. And we are pretty sure that we will be getting married at age 20. We are currently 19. But during the beginning of the year, Polka and I went to the doctors to check if we are capable of having children. And No we were not planning to have a child at age 19! Yes...were, when we got the results from the check up it said Polka could not have children.

She told and continues to tell me that I should find someone else, because I'm the prince and so post to continue my generation BLAH BLAH BLAH. Of course I won't leave her I don't care if I can't have children. I'm happy with her in my life, she is all I need. Sadly, She continues you to tell me and I sometimes get so frustrated I yell at her...just like awhile ago.

"Natsume!-pant- I'm sorry."

"Polka. I don't care if I don't have children. I told you ok. Even if you come to hate me, I will NEVER leave you."

"...I know...and it scares me sometimes."

We walked over to OUR favorite place the Sakura tree.

"Ne, Natsume...do...Do you think we should adopt...-of course when we get older."

"Sure...I wouldn't mind adopting."

"I want it to be a girl."

"Sorry Polka, has to be a boy, we need at king after me you know."

"girl"

"boy"

"girl"

"boy"

"girl-YAWN"

"You should go to sleep Polka."

Mikan places her head onto my shoulder, and soon after falls asleep...adopt huh? Might as well right? God we are going to have a lot of fights about whether its a boy or girl...We will save that for the future.

Man, my back hurts...what the freak is poking my back? I slowly drag my hand towards my back and pull out something thin.

"What the hell?" My eyes looked around the object. It was a very light brown and was very dry. Bark.

"No...no no no no,no no."

I place Mikan's head onto my lap and turn around toward OUR tree. I see an empty spot... Inside was mold. Our tree is dying slowly.

* * *

I walk towards a black haired girl. "Nonoko, whats happening to My Sakura Tree?"

"Natsume, You told me that your tree looks like it's slowly dying. But it's already dead. It pretty strange actually something cause it to die so fast that the appearance couldn't keep up."

What OUR tree is dead, the tree where we met?

"What caused it?"

"Poison. Someone poisoned this Sakura Tree. Only Poison can caused this."

"Someone?"

Nonoko rolls her eyes "Yes Someone, a human."

I'm going to find out who did this.

"Nonoko can you go visit Polka. I think she's been a little you know girl lonely. And please keep this a secret."

"Natsume the tree's dead, there is no way to bring it back. Might at well plant a new one."

* * *

~24 hours later~

"Natsume nothing adds up, the poison is very deadly, not to mention rare. Why would someone waist it on a tree."

"Yuu, I just want to know how much time I have until the tree looks dead. I probably have to tell Polka..."

"You have another 36 hours, A day and a half."

"Yuu I might not have a degree but I'm not stupid."

"Natsume the tree, is very toxic. Once the tree starts to look dead viruses will start to spread. We have to cut it down in...2-3 hours."

"NO, we are not cutting it down! I will no-"

"I'm sorry, The King wants it to be cut down."

"...Dad."

* * *

I ran toward my parent's room. Why would my father want the tree to be cut down without mentioning anything to me.

"Dad, why the HELL would you not tell me about burning Polka's and My Sakura Tree?"

"Because I know you would not allow it. Natsume it's final it's going away."

"May I at least burn it myself?"

Yes I said Burn. Hyuuga's are born with a power. When ever a Hyuuga marries someone they gain a type of power too. Now you see why we rule over Japan.

"Do as you want, It needs to leave in 2 hours."

How am I going to tell Mikan?

REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

**Jessie: I let Natsume keep his alice. Because I think Natsume isn't Natsume without his alice. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3 Burn

**jessie:I hope you enjoy this SHORT chapter. **

* * *

"Natsume! It's not funny you know that. It wouldn't just die!"

"Polka, I'm not lying... Our Sakura tree is Dead. It will be burned in 30 Minutes. It was poisoned...it's dead Mikan."

She knew after hearing her name that he wasn't lying.

"But but, who would do such a thing? We spent all out time there! We met there. We fell in love there, WE WERE PRACTICALLY LIVING THERE! WHY!"

Mikan started to burst out in tears. Their special tree just died on the spot. It just, just died. What was she so post to do? Natsume reached over to Mikan and hugged her tightly.

"Who would do this Natsume? I already can't have children and now they take my tree? Who did it! I need to know!"

"Shhhhhhh, Polka the Sakura Tree we always hang out at is dead, someone poisoned it. I promise what every I do I will find out who did it, but before we must plant a new one. A new Sakura Tree, and we shall treat it as if it was our child."

* * *

Normal POV

The two both walked out towards the Sakura Tree. Of course they were the only ones there. Mikan examined the tree all around.

"Natsume...it doesn't look dead."

"It is baka."

The couple looks over and saw Hotaru Nogi and Ruka Nogi.

"HOOOOOOOTARRRRRUUUUU!"

"Yo Natsume, its been a long time."

"Why are you here Ruka?"

"God! I don't even get a hi! I heard about "your" tree and came to see it off."

"I don't believe you but whatever."

"I MISSED YOU SOOO much HOTA-"

"Polka, say bye to the tree.."

"..."

Mikan walks towards her tree. She place her right hand onto the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes.

_I love you, and I'll miss you. Thank you for everything. Good bye_

Mikan lifts her hand up and plucks of a few sakura petals.

"Ready Mikan?"

"mm"

Thats all she could say, it she had open her mouth then she would cry.

Natsume, with the flick of her wrist formed a fire ball and threw it towards the tree.

"Thank you for helping me find Mikan."

Natsume whispered so only Mikan could here.

"We love you."

* * *

As the two stared at the tree, the married couple stared at each other with some guilt in there eye.

_It will help them in the future._


	4. Chapter 4 she's 18!

**Jessie: Enjoy this chapter. I'm making up for chapter 3**

* * *

"Natsume! This one looks nice! But the petals are more purple-ish"

"Polka we should get a sakura tree that is practically new, that one looks like it's going to die in a year."

"Natsume no meanie...ouuuuuuu this ones nice!"

It's been a week since the Sakura Tree has been burned down. Today the had planned that they look for a new Sakura Tree. It's been 2 hours of looking and Natsume is tired.

"Polka, can we sit down and talk about what we're looking for?"

The two sat down and chatted

"The petals has to be pink and only pink, it has to have strong branches so you could jump down and scare me like always."

"You like it when I scare you?"

"..."

"Well the tree has to live for a long time."

"The trunk has to be wide enough so we could both lean on the tree."

"It needs to provide alot of shade."

"I think that's it."

"Ok lets go find our tree!"

* * *

They both looked for another hour, there was this tree that had everything they wanted but... they said it would die in 7 years... They wanted the tree to last until one of them passed away."

"Natsume I think we should get it."

"Polka, in 7 years of time I don't think you could last another heart break."

"Natsume I'm tired an hungry, can we look next week."

"ok Polka."

* * *

Every week the couple would go look for a perfect Sakura tree they never found it. They never found their perfect Sakura Tree.

They searched for 3 years now, once every week. There wedding was almost perfect. But they both longed for there tree.

"Natsume, we should give up... our Sakura Tree was too perfect we can't find any tree like it. Instead of searching for a Tree that we probably never find can we look for..."

"For what? Polka that Sakura Tree is everything to us... how about we look for it every once a month? We can't give up."

"I know Natsume but...can we instead look for a child...instead of a sakura tree? I mean We can check every once a month but can we look for a child also? We're 22 And I want to be a mom. please Natsume?"

"... I promised you when we were 19 right? We'll look tomorrow."

* * *

"Ruka! Damn, she should have found them by now! Where the hell is she? I'm tired of seeing Mikan said, I feel so awful!"

"Hotaru, she's across the world I think she is just trying her best maybe she got stuck somewhere."

"She said she would do something good to them If I poisoned the Sakura Tree, she did Jack shit."

"Hotaru we just have to wait alittle longer."

"We've been waiting for 3 years."

* * *

"Morning Polka, ready to look for our child?"

"Ohiyo Natsume, what do you would our child to be like?"

The couple both in bed staring into each other's eyes.

"Well the gender doesn't matter, but it has to be younger than 1 so we can watch he or she grow."

"It has to have a beautiful smile."

"Ok Polka, lets go find our child."

* * *

The two started to walk towards the orphanage

"Excuse me but are you Mikan Hyuuga and Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Yes who are you and what do you want with me and my wife."

"Oh my god Natsume! She's only 18 stop being so rude!"

"Hyuuga-san it's ok, he's always been like that. Hello I'm Aoi Hyuuga, your sister, and sister-in-law. I came to give you your wish."


End file.
